Veronica Hart
Veronica Alice Hart 'is one of the main characters in the book series '''Gone Girl. ' Biography Veronica Hart is the daughter of Alice Hart, Candice Hart and Drew Larson. Her biological parents are Alice and Drew, they slept together after Alice and Candice broke up up. They'd all been friends since high school, about three months after Alice found out she was pregnant Candice came back to Throne Hill and asked for Alice's forgiveness and that's when Alice told Candice she was pregnant. Candice said she wanted to be there for the children and the three decided to coparent and it worked for about 10 years until Veronica's dad got promoted so he moved to New York, Veronica and Evan see him during the holidays and anytime time they want since it's not that far. Her dad works for the FBI, her mom Candice is the mayor of Thorne Hill and her mom Alice is a lawyer. Veronica used to be the most popular girl in school until she met Nina, Nina was very threatened by her so she invited her to join her group which is when Nina outshined Veronica, she made her stand in the background. Nina and Veronica always fought, she was the only one out of the girls who ever stood up to Nina and she stuck up for the girls when Nina was mean to them, she sometimes even stuck up for people she didn't know when she was mean to them. Veronica is best friends with Lydia Davis and Bonnie Martin she is also close with Davina Clarke although they don't really know each other. Davina moved to town the day before Nina disappeared. After Nina disappeared Veronica told everyone she was going to stay with her dad in New York for a while because she couldn't stay in Thorne Hill but it was a lie, she went to stay with her dad because she was pregnant. During the year she was home schooled in New York and when she gave birth she stayed in New York for a few months with her daughter before coming home, her daughter stayed with her dad and he is looking after her. The only ones who know the truth are her parents, her brother, Liam and his family. Cleo is around 4 months old, she was born on April 23rd 2016. Physical Appearance Veronica has black raven coloured medium legnth hair whixh she always wears down in a curly or wavy form. Her eyes are dark brown, She usually wears a lot of dark mysterious eye makeup. Her dress sense is quite unique and she likes to stand out, always wearing top brands and stylish shoes. She generally wears skirts with nice cute tops or dresses. She generally doesn't wear a lot of face makeup, her olive complexion doesn't really need it however she does occasionally wear lipstick. Personality Veronica is very stubborn, impulsive, sarcastic, smart, funny and hot-headed. She is known to be very trustworthy and is always there for her friends. She is also known to be mysterious, she never opens up to people and has huge walls that are hard to break and she never lets anyone know what she's really thinking. Although Veronica is very kind and caring she can sometimes be known as mean when she feels threatened or when her friends or family are in need or danger, she always sticks up for those she loves and shes very protective. The Melissa Thing Veronica and her friends went to a party the summer before Nina disappeared at that party they had fun and they drank a lot, Nina walked walked in on Veronica and her brother making out. She got reallly angry and made all the girls leave, she then stole someone's car and drove them back home. On the way back from the party Nina was driving really fast and she ended up smashing into the side of the car, the other car flipped but they were fine. Nina knew that if they were caught they would be arrested for drink driving so she drove off in the car. She pulled up to Veronica's beach house, she knew someone who had a shop nearby, she took the car in to get fixed and she paid them off so they wouldn't tell. The next day they found out Melissa was dead, the Girls wanted to tell someone what happened but Nina wouldn't let them. Night Nina Went Missing Veronica hosted a back to school sleepover with her friends at her beach house, Nina showed up late and she brought someone new, Davina. They started the night playing truth or dare and getting to know Davina, they were drinking whilst playing truth or dare and whilst they were in the hot tub. They fell asleep early because Nina drugged them to see if they were the ones who were sending her threatening messages. They woke up to find Nina was gone, they searched everywhere for her but she didn't leave a trace however she had stolen Lydia's car which was later found at the opening near the woods. Nina however was not. Relationships '''Liam Shepherd Liam and Veronica first hooked up at a party during freshman year they then started dating, they dated all the way up until Nina disappeared which was around 7 months. Veronica found out she was pregnant near the end of summer, she told Liam and he was totally supportive and wanted to be there for her. They broke up after Nina went missing because it was too hard for Liam, he did visit her in New York every couple of months and even stayed there with her after their daughter was born.